


Rallying Cry (Rewrite)

by Firewolf2132



Category: Code Geass, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A Lot Of Characters Are Mutants, F/M, Mutant Powers, Mutant Revolution, Mutants, Saz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132
Summary: "The thing that none of you understand is that there are no sides. There are no heroes or villains. There is only what I want and how I will get it."
Relationships: C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Code Geass or X-Men. They belong to their respective owners. 
> 
> On the subject of Code Geass, did you guys know that there is an announcement about the franchise that happened today? They announced a new game and a new anime in 2021. I'm looking forward to learning more about them.
> 
> Anyway, on to the story. Watch out for changes.

" _I still don't agree with this_ " Cornelia said through the screen of the video chat.

"I know sister. But this is the right thing to do. And it will help deter future conflicts."

Euphemia knew that tensions were rising in Japan. There was still so much violence after the invasion. People were still getting hurt. She couldn't stand by anymore.

Cornelia sighed. " _I still think it's risky. But you already made the choice. And even Schneizel agrees with you. I can't stop you anymore_ " Cornelia took a deep breath. " _All I can do is wish you luck._ "

Euphemia smiled. "Don't worry sister. I'm sure everything will turn out well."

The video call ended after that. Euphemia was now left alone in her office with nothing but paperwork and her own thoughts.

" _Today will work. It has to. We can finally have peace if it does._ "

Smiling softly, her eyes darted to a picture frame she kept on her desk. One that she had since childhood. A picture of her and her siblings when she was younger. There were two in particular that stood out to her.

"Lelouch. Nunnally. Today is for you."

* * *

Inside the stadium announcing the SAZ, a young man was steeling himself in a mirror. He was different from most of the people in the stadium. It wasn't just his red hair and past experiences that made him different. He was Japanese, an Eleven. Different from the Britannians he had to work with.

He knew that once he was seen on TV next to a bunch of Britannians, he might lose the support he once had. His own sister might not want to look at him anymore. The people of Japan would probably see him as a traitor.

But the thing was, he wasn't even fighting for Japan anymore. At least, not exclusively. He still wanted to see the country liberated, but he also had another group of people to look out for now. Another people that needed his help. And this was the best way he knew of to do just that.

There was a knock at the door.

"Naoto?"

The young man, whose eyes were hidden behind red sunglasses, responded

"It's fine, princess. I'm almost out."

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure. They're almost ready for us."

Naoto could hear the princess as she left. He sometimes worried that her naivety would get her in trouble, but he tried not to focus on that right now. He had other problems to contend with. Like how the world was about to reach him. And what he was.

Fixing the glasses on his face, Naoto turned to leave. It was time to try and make peace.

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea."

Within the shadows of an abandoned warehouse, a young man stepped out of the shadows. He had dark hair, violet eyes, and a small scar behind his left ear. He was wearing a black jumpsuit, one accented with purple highlights around his hands and feet. A long black cape flowed behind him, and a black metal helmet with a purple orb obscuring the face was in his grip.

"We've been over this Cera. The time for hiding is over" he said. "Besides, you still agreed to help me."

A young woman stepped forward to meet him. She had green hair and amber eyes, and she was wearing nothing but white. Her face, while young, seemed aged by the lines under her eyes.

"What makes you think the time for hiding will ever end Lelouch? You know they will never accept us."

"I know that. I am not going to appeal to them."

A moment passed, before Cera's eyes widened in realization.

"You're going to appeal to _us_."

"Exactly. I will give them a force to rally behind. They must know that they are not alone. That they have no reason to fear anymore."

"We both know that last one isn't true," Cera said sadly. "Even if all of our kind came to you, the humans would still resist. There would still be war."

"That is inevitable. Humans will always fear the very thought of their own extinction. They would rather destroy that which is different than attempt to understand. No one is exempt from their cruelty" Lelouch said bitterly.

"I know. But-" Cera looked down. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "I don't want a war. I- I don't want..."

"Cera," Lelouch said, holding her cheek in his hand. "I don't want a conflict either. But do you honestly think we have any other choice? After what happened with Shaw? After with... Nunnally?"

Cera closed her eyes to hold back the pain. Lelouch did as well. Both names bought back painful memories neither of them wanted to revisit.

"I don't want to fight. But we can't hide forever. That's no way to live."

Steeling herself, Cera held up her head. "You're right. I know you are. It's just that I never thought... we would actually make it to this point. I- I don't know."

Dropping his helmet to the ground, Lelouch grasped her other cheek in his hand. "You're not weak Cera. I won't lie and say I'm not afraid either. But I can't let things keep going this way."

"I know."

Smiling gently, Lelouch pulled Cera closer to him.

"I promise, this will all work out in the end. We'll finally be able to live once this is all over. We'll be _free_."

For the first time in a long time, Cera smiled.

"I'd like that."

Without a moment of hesitation, they both leaned into each other. Their lips taking no time to meet.

The kiss was long, passionate, and full of longing. They both knew it would be along time before they could embrace each other like this again.

When they separated, the tension of the moment was relieved. At least in part.

"I've picked a name," Cera suddenly said.

"A name?"

"You once said I should pick a new name. One that will reflect what I really am."

"You remember that?" Lelouch asked. He had told her that years ago, sometime after they had both met.

"Of course I do" Cera teased.

"What is it?"

Cera took a moment to answer. She almost seemed to hesitate.

"C.C. I'll be C.C."

"C.C?" Lelouch rolled the name off his tongue. "Strange, I'll admit. But I think it fits."

"I know. That's why I chose it."

Smiling fully, Lelouch picked up his helmet. "I had mine picked years ago. It's time to let the world know what it is."

"Can I learn it?"

Both Lelouch and Cera turned to see someone else standing in the building with them. He was a young man about Lelouch's age, with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a jumpsuit that had a white top and black button. And he looked at both of his friends with an annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No. No." Lelouch and Cera both let go of each other. They both made a mental note to get back at Suzaku for this.

"You know your role for this plan, right?" Lelouch asked his old friend.

"I'm on standby. Don't do anything unless things go wrong. Nothing too complicated."

"Good. We all know our parts?" Lelouch asked.

Cera nodded, her resolve now set. "Make sure not to stay around too long. I plan to escape the moment my part is over. We don't need you to risk too much on the first outing. I'll be waiting at the safe house."

"Anything else you feel the need to remind me of?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes. Make sure to change into some normal clothes to buy pizza. I don't think the cape will get you any discounts."

Lelouch chuckled. "Of course."

Their hands held each other for a brief moment. Suzaku had the decency to look away this time.

"Make sure you come back."

"Don't worry. I will."

The two then walked their own ways. Cera made her way to the back exit, followed by Suzaku.

Lelouch places his helmet on his head, securing it in his spot. He then spins his index finger, making the front door open itself.

" _It's time to change the world._ "

* * *

"I think this might be a bit much."

The entire stadium was surrounded by Knightmare frames. Only a few were manned and active, but all of them were imposing figures. Every person that came for the ceremony, a number that was currently surpassing the hundreds, was nervous whenever they looked at them.

"They are all here for your protection, Princes Euphemia" Andreas Darlton, one of Cornelia's top officers and leader of Glaston Knights, informed her. "Trust me, no one will attempt to harm you while we are here."

" _You're missing the point,_ " Euphie thought while frowning. The goal of the zone was to get everyone to feel secure and at ease with each other. To try and heal some of the damage that the invasion had left.

Having a bunch of giant war machines laying around was not helping to ensure confidence. It made it look like the Britannians were expecting a fight.

But Cornelia had made her choice and signed all the paperwork. That meant that she couldn't just send them away. So she was stuck with them.

"Just make sure not to activate them unless absolutely necessary. Understood Darlton?"

"Yes, My Lady!"

Saluting like a good soldier, Darlton then left the room to check with the stadium security team.

Naoto came up to Euphie shortly afterward. "Don't take this personal Euphie. This high-level security isn't because no one has faith in you. It's because of what happened... with Clovis."

Yes. It was her brother's murder months ago that increased tensions in the country. The persecution of the Japanese was increased, and so was discrimination. That was why she wanted this Special Zone to work. If it did, there could be peace between Britannians and Japanese.

"I know. I just wish the road to peace would be easier. I guess that's just wishful thinking"

Smiling, Naoto placed his hand on her shoulder. It was a violation of so many protocols, but there was no one else around. He also never care much for protocols. And neither of them cared anyway.

"We'll get there Euphie. It will be better."

Euphie smiled at the thought.

"After all, you owe me," Naoto said cheekily. Euphie had to giggle at him. The two then get to their positions to prepare for the ceremony.

* * *

"What is this crap?! Do they really expect us to believe any of it?"

The loud and obnoxious voice belonged to Tamaki, a member of a Japanese resistance cell. He, along with fellows Ohgi, Sugiyama, Inoue, and the young Kallen, formed the basis of the cell. And right now, they were all watching the SAZ announcement on TV.

"Maybe it is," Ohgi said, catching most by surprise. "Naoto called me. He said he had a role to play."

"And you believe him?" Inoue asked. "No offense Kallen, but we haven't seen your brother in almost a year. Can we trust him on this?"

Kallen wanted to say yes without a doubt. But she did have doubts. She trusted Naoto, especially since they shared the same condition. But she wasn't sure if she trusted the Britannians.

Kallen rubbed her gloved hands. "We'll have to wait and see."

Having no other choice, the cell members turned back to the TV.

* * *

Inside a small block connected to the Special Zone Stadium, the broadcast team was getting busy preparing. Right now, the only footage being shown to the world was a bunch of b-roll of the stadium and a few people inside. That included the remnants of the old Japanese government and a few high-ranking nobles who pledged funding to the zone.

Outside the block, two guards stood to watch at the door to the room. Neither of them was expecting any trouble.

Until they saw a hooded woman in white walking towards them.

"Halt. Who goes there?"

The woman kept walking.

"I said stop. Drop on your..."

" _Drop your weapons and let me pass. Once you hear the door close, resume your duties. But don't disturb me._ "

"Understood," both men said in unison.

"Thank you," the woman said as she walked inside. She made sure to lock the door before turning to the broadcast crew.

"Hey. Who are you?" One of the technicians asked. "You're not supposed to..."

" _Be quiet and get back to work. Don't do anything unusual until I tell you to._ "

Quieting down, each crew member went back to their tasks. It was just business as usual.

The woman pulled back her hood, letting her long green hair flow free. She then put two fingers to her temple and sent out a message.

" _All clear here._ "

* * *

"Good."

Floating high above the stadium, Lelouch was unseen by anyone below. But he could see the stadium fine. He could see the people in their seats. The stage where announcements would be made. He could also see the Knightmares.

His targets.

Reaching into his back pocket, Lelouch pulled out several small metal rods. Turning his hand, he allowed them to drop towards the ground. But with a flick of his hand, he directed them toward the Knightmares. Making them fluid, he had the rods snake their way inside the machinery.

For a brief second, each of the Knightmare's eyes glowed, before returning to normal.

"My part is complete for now. Suzaku?"

" _I'm on stand. Just reach out if you need me._ "

Now he just had to wait for the ceremony to start.

Taking a moment, Lelouch glanced at the helmet he held in his hands. He released a breath.

"The design has been making it hard to breathe. I've been thinking of changing it."

" _To what?_ "

Thinking for only a second, Lelouch held his hand over the helmet. It soon began changing shape.

What once resembled a spiky fish-bowl was now shaped more like a missile head. The face was not completely open, with the purple outline of an "M" adorning the front.

" _It looks kinda dorky to me. And it leaves your face open. What if they see what you look like?_ "

"At least I can breathe in it. And it doesn't matter if they learn who I was. Once they see who I am, _what_ I am, the message will be clear," Lelouch said as he tested the new helmet on his head. If C.C had any other remarks about it, he couldn't hear it.

Another aspect of the mask that he did not realize was that it did cover his face. It covered it in a shadow that obscured all his features. The only thing visible was a pair of violet eyes.

Taking the helmet off again, Lelouch said, "I like it."

" _I_ _f you insist,_ " was the teasing response. " _Does the "M" have anything to do with that new name you won't tell me about?_ "

"Don't worry. Everything will become clear soon enough."

* * *

"Our little sister truly is amazing, isn't she?" Scheinizel said through the screen of a video call.

"You know I'm opposed to this, right?" Cornelia responded.

"Yes, but the benefits certainly outweigh the concerns you bought up. The terrorist groups in the country, while small and scattered, have been a nuisance to us for months now. Ever since Clovis was killed, they have become more bold and outspoken. The opening of the zone will make them lose their popular appeal."

Cornelia frowned at the reminder of her brother's death. While they may have never been especially close, and she might have found him idiotic, he was still her brother. And she loathed losing another one in the same country.

"Besides, we all agreed that she should take more responsibility as Sub-Viceroy. This is a very good way to start."

Cornelia sighed. "I suppose you're right. I may not like this, but it's too late to stop it now."

Schneizel smiled. "Don't worry sister. Once this is over, I'm sure we will all be able to rest peacefully for a while."

* * *

"It's almost time."

Euphie had to take deep breaths to keep herself calm. A lot was riding on her now. She had to do this right. Her speech was prepared and practice. And she knew which words and gestures to avoid.

It would be fine. There would be no panic. There would be no massacre.

Everything would be...

"They're ready for you Euphie."

 _Terrible_.

She looked back at Naoto, who gave her a curt nod. "Alright. Let's go."

The two walked towards the stage. The hallway itself was dark, but it was brightened more and more as the two neared the exit. Seconds later, the two were outside.

And the sight took Euphie's breath away.

There were so many people here. Britannians and Japanese alike. And all of them were here because they believed in her. In her vision for peace. She would have had tears in her eyes if not for what was required of her.

It was now or never.

"They're ready for you, your highness," Darlton said, directing her sight to a microphone at the center of the stage. Steeling herself, Euphemia walked to the stage.

Applause began the moment she reached it. The Britannian people were happy to see their princess. The Japanese were happy to have someone in power who seemed to genuinely care about them.

"Thank you! Thank you so much," Euphie said, fighting to hold back tears of joy. It seemed that today would work out.

"I would like to start by-"

**SSSSSCCCCREEEEE**

Suddenly, all that could be heard from the microphone was feedback. The sting of the sound was making everyone cover their ears. And it continued for almost ten seconds, after which everyone was disoriented.

"I-I'm sorry about that. But let's..."

***CLICK***

At that moment, every single Knightmare in the stadium was moving, their guns loaded and locked.

"What is happening? Darlton, who gave the order to activate them?"

"No-No one your highness. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Concerned, Euphie watched as the Knightmares moved around, seemingly without pilots. They blocked the exits and pointed their guns at anyone who moved towards them.

"Find out what's happening now!" Darlton yelled into his ear. "Fix this right..."

Whatever Darlton was about to say was cut off by a sight no one expected to see today. Even in their most outlandish fantasies, no one could have expected what was now being seen.

Several Knightmares were now floating above the ground. They continued to rise until they were now standing on the roof of the stadium. They just stood in place, weapons ready. As if nothing unusual had occurred.

"Wh-What's happening?" Euphemia mustered, her voice quivering in fear.

" **It's quite simple.** "

All the thousands of eyes of the stadium turned upward. They could now see a man floating down towards them.

The man was wearing what looked like a black, purple, and red bodysuit, and he had a dark cape flowing from his back. His head was covered by a helmet, one that had a purple "M" embroidered on it.

" **I am here to make an announcement.** "

* * *

The situation inside the broadcast room was no better than that outside. The cameramen and operators had no idea what was happening anymore.

"Who is that? We need to..."

" _Don't cut the broadcast. Make sure the world sees this._ "

"Keep focused. This is big news. Don't lose sight."

"Actually, try to get closer. Make sure you can hear him."

"I want a closeup. And make sure the audio can reach him."

"Yes Sir!" Every single broadcast worker, under her control, got to work

C.C smiled. Now the plan was in motion.

Now the world would see.

* * *

Suzaku grinned as his eyes were on his phone. Lelouch was on the stage now.

The message was about to be sent.

* * *

His feet touching the ground, Lelouch relaxed onto the ground. He could feel the thousands of eyes on him, watching as he had descended from the sky.

"Who are you?" One of the soldiers on the stage asked. He seemed to be of high rank. One of Cornelia's men, perhaps? "I said, who are you? Are you responsible for all of this?"

It didn't matter who he belonged to. He was annoying.

With one hand gesture, Lelouch pulled the guns away from every soldier and security detail. Just to deter any actions against him, he cocked the guns and had them pointed at their original owners.

" **You humans really do love your guns** " he mused. " **Stay where you are. I'll not allow interruptions.** "

"Why are you doing this?"

His eyes turned to the Japanese man standing next to Euphie. He recognized the red hair and slim build. He knew his sister. But unlike her, it seemed that Naoto was here to sell out his people.

Disgraceful.

With one flick of his finger, Lelouch pointed another gun straight at Naoto's head. He wouldn't dare make a move.

The (minuscule) threat of the humans neutralized, he turned to face the people of the stadium. With a swift turn of his fingers, all of the cameras were turned to him. Now he had the world's attention.

It was time for the message.

* * *

Euphemia couldn't believe what she was seeing.

This man had dropped from the sky and thrown a wrench into every one of her plans. The Special Zone was meant to bring the people of Britannia and Japan closer together. It was supposed to create a sense of peace that would help wash away the stains of war.

But now they were all being held as hostages. The man, who could somehow move things with his mind, had taken control of the Knightmares, blocked the exits, and turned everyone's weapons against them. How was he doing that?

But a bigger question was just who was he? His head was covered in a helmet, and his face was covered in a dark cover. The only features she could make out was striking amethyst eyes.

And his voice. There were natural confidence and arrogance to his tone, along with a powerful conviction.

" **People of the world. I am Magneto. And I have come to deliver a message.** "


	2. Chapter 2

" **You say that today is meant to be a day of peace. To serve as an example of unity and compassion. I'm afraid I must disagree.** "

Euphie could only watch the caped man with wide eyes. She had no true comprehension of what he was.

" **For all of its history, humanity has been nothing more than a pack of scared and destructive animals. You purge all that is different, under the false pretense that you are the superior race of this planet. I have come to demonstrate otherwise.** "

With a slight of his hand, another Knightmare was lifted off the ground. It was placed in an empty spot on the roof of the stadium, where it would keep watch.

"What are you doing?"

Euphemia asked this question of the hidden man with the cape. She could think of nothing else to say.

She received no response. His eyes burned into her.

" **Euphemia li Britannia** " He stated calmly. " **A member of the royal family. The same family that stands as my enemy, along with the rest of mankind.** "

"Mankind? What are you talking about?" Euphie didn't understand what was happening. "We're all people here. The zone is..."

" **I am not a human. Do not belittle me by considering me a genetic inferior** " Lelouch claimed. " **I am a Homo Superior. I am a _Mutant!_** "

There were scattered gasps throughout the stadium. One of whom was Euphie. She had heard rumors about a supposed sub-group of humans. People with strange appearances and abilities. But that all it was supposed to be. Rumors.

" **For too long, my people have suffered by the hands of those beneath. Humanity will never except mutant-kind.** "

"That's not true!" Euphie begged. "Today is supposed to be a day for peace. For unity! We can..."

" **Do expect me to believe any of that? After all the crimes your family has committed against my people?** "

Euphie frowned. What crimes?

" **You don't know, do you?** " Magneto chuckled. " **Of course you don't. They wouldn't tell you. Allow me to show you.** "

Holding his hand outward, the audience is confused when nothing seems to happen. But that only lasts a few seconds, before everyone can feel a rumbling. The stage, the stadium, and even the earth were shaking. Lelouch's eyes were closed, as he focused on whatever he was doing.

Suddenly, a giant metal square exploded from the back of the stage. All of the leaders and soldiers standing on it were forced to duck to avoid being beheaded. Magneto pulled the room close to him and dropped to the ground.

" **Just like all the rest,** " Magneto said in disgust. With one swift motion, he yanked a large chunk of the metal wall, leaving what was inside the separated room visible.

And what it was shocked everyone in attendance.

The room was a laboratory. There were many scientific formulas and notes written everywhere, even on the walls. The room had tables, beakers, and small instruments obviously used for experiments.

 _Human experiments_.

If the open notes didn't make that clear, then the literal _skeleton floating in a tube_ got the message across.

" **This is the fate that awaits all of my people,** " Magneto spat. He turned away from the stage once more, this time to face the cameras directly. And when he spoke again, his voice boomed louder than before.

" **I give this message to all of my mutant brothers and sisters in the world. I say this** "

* * *

" ** _No more hiding_.**"

"This- this can't be real, right?" Tamaki said, his voice shaking. "This is all an act. Just special effects meant to scare everyone? Right?"

"I don't think it's a lie," Ohgi quietly said. The rest were silent in their opinions.

But Kallen was silent for a different reason.

There was a man on TV, making a speech about people who were different. People like him. People with power, who would be hated for that power.

Just like her. And her brother.

* * *

" ** _No more suffering._** "

C.C smiled at the screen. The plan was working.

The world was seeing.

* * *

" ** _You have lived in the shadows in fear and shame for too long._** "

"What a nut..."

"This can't be real..."

"How is that possible?"

In the crowded streets of the city, people were gathering to watch events unfold on the Jumbotron. No one could look away from what was happening.

But one person was watching from a shadowed alleyway, away from all the people. He heard the man's word and wondered.

" _Is he like me?_ "

He lifted his head, revealing brown eyes and blue hair. And blue skin.

* * *

" ** _Come out. Join me. Fight with me in the Brotherhood of our kind._** "

Only a few miles away from the stadium, Suzaku was smiling as well.

He didn't think he would be needed today. And that was alright with him.

* * *

" ** _Today was meant to be a display of human progress._** "

"Can't we stop this?" Scheinizel asked, an uncharacteristic nervousness in his voice. He had been prepared to face some sort of terrorist threat at the event. It was why he had sent the Knightmares.

But he never expected anything like this.

His weapons were useless. Whoever the man with the cape was, he was capable of moving things with his mind. He didn't know how that was possible, but it was happening on live television, in front of the whole world.

"I'm afraid we can't, your highness," Kanon, Scheinizel's personal assistant informed him. "No one in the broadcast room is responding to any calls to stop the broadcast. And the fastest time our personal men could get there is a few hours. We are nowhere close to Area 11."

Now truly concerned, Scheinizel continued to watch. There was little else he could do.

* * *

" ** _Instead, I stand here to inform you of the power my race wields over yours._** "

Cornelia's urge and worry was reaching a boiling point. _How Could This Have Happened?!_

"Is there nothing we can do?"

"Unfortunately, most of our men are here," Guilford said. "That puts them at half an hour, at least. And based on what I'm seeing, they may not be very effective."

Cornelia turned to her knight in shock. Was he having doubts?

"Look at how quickly he took control of the situation. He pulled away all of the men's weapons. He's using the Knightmares as his own personal guards. I can fight terrorists and threats to the empire. But for him? A-a _mutant_ , as he called himself?"

Guilford sighed. "I must be honest my lady. I don't know how we can win here."

Frowning, Cornelia turned back to the screen.

* * *

" **A new tomorrow. That starts today.** "

The end of his speech was met with silence from the audience. No one dared say anything against the man who seemed to have just declared war on the human race.

"Why are you doing this?" Euphie choked out. "This zone is supposed to create peace. Why can't we figure this out?"

Magneto only chuckled. " **Clovis said the same thing to me so many months ago,** " he said, gaining the shock of everyone present. " **I wasn't foolish enough to believe his lies. I knew he would try to experiment on me the way he did with so many mutants.** "

Magneto's fist shook as he gave a hint to his tale.

 **"No needle will ever touch my skin again. I would not allow him to test me. That's why I killed him.** "

That announcement gained gasps from the crowd, as well as the world at large. He had just admitted to killing a prince.

" **And the world is now destined for greater chaos.** "

he then took a pause, almost like he was considering an idea. Then he smiled.

" **I will give everyone in attendance ten minutes to evacuate the area. Anyone who remains will suffer the same fate as these men before you.** "

Euphie and Naoto both frowned, but only she spoke. "What fate?"

Magneto snapped his fingers, and the guns holding the soldiers at bay went off.

**BAM!**

All of the soldiers instantly fell dead. Now panic was sweeping throughout the stadium.

" **I will only say this one more time. Leave, if you wish to live.** "

With a flick of his hand, Lelouch threw open all of the exit doors. The screaming masses were now jumping over each other to get out.

"Please leave calmly. We don't need any more injured," Euphie said, trying to instill a sense of calm. Magneto merely stood in his spot, waiting for everyone to evacuate.

"How can you do this?" A new voice suddenly said. Magneto turned to see Naoto, with a look of indignant anger on his face.

"What do you hope to achieve by doing this? There were other plans in place."

Lelouch faced Naoto with a scowl of his own. " **Other plans? Piece for humans, you mean? At the cost of my people?** "

"No! This zone is only the beginning! We can use this system to protect your people, along with the Japanese. There is no need for this!"

" **You're an even bigger fool than I thought,** " Magneto said with disgust. " **Do you honestly believe humanity will not try to subjugate us, or flat-out kill us?** "

Gritting his teeth, Naoto bought his hands close to his glasses. Only for metal bindings to suddenly cover his mouth and hold his hands in place.

" **I've heard enough from you. I will not allow my kind to fall victim to humanity's atrocities. I will protect mutants.** "

He waited until all the people were gone. Once Naoto and Euphie were the only people in the stadium aside from him, he walked to the very center of the area.

" **I will start by demonstrating just how powerful I am. How inferior you all are to me.** "

Magneto lifted both of his hands. He closed his eyes, seemingly to concentrate. When he opened them again, they were glowing a brighter purple.

Suddenly, the earth was shaking again.

" _What's happening now?_ " Euphie wondered as the guns and sword holding her and Naoto and place dropped. But neither of them could do anything. Not least because of the fact that the trembling ground kept them from standing. And there were... cracks? Forming on the stadium?

All across them, it looked like the foundations of the structure were ripped apart. Or more specifically, ripped upwards. The concrete and plastic parts were falling down, while all the metal foundations of the stadium were being lifted towards the sky. And Lelouch was floating with it.

Suzaku and Naoto could only watch with wide, disbelieving eyes as Magneto lifted the entire stadium and every present Knightmare towards the sky.

" _How could he be this powerful?_ " Was the only thought on both their minds.

Ignoring them both, Magneto gazed out to the city while holding all the necessary tools. His destination was in sight.

" **Time to leave the Viceroy a gift.** "

* * *

"That's my cue," C.C said as she watched Lelouch take the stadium. She turned to all the workers around her. " _Don't tell anyone I was here."_

"Understood," was the response from all of them.

Quickly going through the door, C.C can't stop the sudden adrenaline going through her.

"And I didn't even want to come. Now I wouldn't miss it."

Her mutterings would have continued, if not for the soldiers who came behind her.

"Her! She's with him!"

She quickly turned around to see the two guards from the broadcast room aiming their guns at her.

" _I let them go too quickly. And I can't give an order soon enough now._ "

Their fingers were about to pull the triggers.

"Plan B then."

The bullets shot out, collided with her skin.

They bounced off.

C.C's entire body had turned into an organic, green-colored diamond form. None of the bullets were able to penetrate her.

"What? She's like him. They're both freaks!"

"That's true," C.C said, her skin reverting to its normal form. "But we prefer to be called mutants."

Pressing two fingers to her temple, she began her assault on their minds. It was a useful trick, one that a friend had dubbed the Psychic Shout. Caused a lot of pain to the subject, and only she would be able to stop.

She left both men screaming in pain on the floor until she was a safe distance away.

* * *

Cornelia stared at the TV, for once shocked beyond words.

She just saw a man take an entire stadium hostage, kill some of her soldiers with floating guns, and now he was _lifting a stadium and dragging it through the sky_.

When had things stopped making sense?

"Princess, we need orders," Guilford said, dragging Cornelia from her thoughts. "What are we supposed to do about... _that_?"

Cornelia needed to seem strong to her men. She was the commanding officer. If she crumbled, so would everyone else. She needed to be strong.

And besides. That man had threatened her sister. He wouldn't get away with that.

"Call our air fighters. Tell them to shoot that bastard out of the sky."

"But your Highness! He can move things with his mind! Our weapons would be useless!"

 _Shit_. He was right. But maybe...

"Alright. What about that energy cannon that Asplund made for us?"

Guilford's eyes widened. "But my Lady! We haven't tested it. It has only been installed to the base for about a week."

"Well, now is as good a time as any to test it out. Get them ready."

* * *

Diethard's mouth was on the verge of salivating. For years, he was searching for a worthy story to follow. A narrative so powerful, he would go down in history as history itself was made.

And now he found it.

Or more specifically, he was driving through the streets like a madman to keep up with it. The floating stadium in the sky. The same stadium that a caped man was holding up with his mind. He claimed to be doing this on behalf of people like him. That meant that there could be more people he could find. More stories he could tell.

 _Mutants_. He had called them mutants. If he could find more, the number of stories he could tell would be infinite.

**CRASH!**

He swerved to avoid a car that had a large chunk of concrete smash into it. He wouldn't be able to tell any of those stories if he died.

For now, he would just focus on following the stadium.

* * *

"They'll send something out soon" Magneto muttered to himself as he continued floating. Sweat was dripping from his face. For all the improvements he had made in the past few years, holding up something this heavy still took a lot out of him. He would need a lot of rest once it was over. But he had another issue to focus on now.

"Cornelia may never have been as strategically gifted as me or Scheinizel, but she's not stupid. She won't risk sending any jets or Knightmares at me. She saw me move things with my mind, so she'll know that won't work with me. But still, she's not one to lay down quietly. She'll try something."

The Knightmares stood at the top of the stadium. They added weight, but they might serve a use.

"I just have to keep my... eyes...open."

Magneto's gaze narrowed as he looked ahead. Something was coming towards him. Something red. And fast.

Reacting quickly, Lelouch pulled one of the Knightmares and tossed it at the beam that was shooting towards him. Once the two collided, an explosion occurred. One that may have deterred Lelouch, if not for the shields he had set up around himself.

"I had read about the new advancements in energy weapons. It seems Cornelia decided to hog some to herself" he mused. The beams are energy-based, so I won't be able to do much until I find the source. I suppose these Knightmares will have to serve as cannon fodder then."

He continued floating forward.

* * *

"Did we hit him?"

"No, your highness. He tossed a Knightmare in the direction of the blast. We only managed to destroy that machine."

"Then fire again! Keep firing, until we hit him!"

"But your highness, the weapons are untested. There is no telling what kind of side effects..."

"We'll deal with the effects once this is over! Right now our only priority is killing this threat to the empire! Understood?!

Despite some reluctance, the answer was unanimous.

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Now fire again!"

* * *

"Any second now, another blast will come. I should prepare myself."

Just as he was saying that he saw another beam heading towards him. Just like before, he responded by throwing another Knightmare at it.

"I might actually run out of Knightmares at this point. I might need... Ah." Finding a solution to his problem, Magneto pulled several billboards from their spots on the stadium. They weren't as bulky as the Knightmares, but they should be able to shield him for now.

* * *

"Why haven't we hit him yet?!"

"My lady, he keeps seeing the blasts coming. And he keeps using Knightmares to take the blasts. It takes time for the weapon to charge, in fact, it's starting to overheat."

"I don't care about any of that! What I care about is figuring out how to blast him out of the sky!"

"M-my lady" Guilford suddenly interrupted. "It may be too late for that."

Guilford pointed outside the window, and Cornelia followed his line of sight. What she saw had her trembling.

He was now visible outside the window. As was the stadium he was holding up above the buildings. There were both withing eyesight. Which meant he was dangerously close.

"My lady, I hate to suggest this. I _truly_ hate to suggest this. But perhaps retreat is now our best course of action."

Cornelia looked at Guilford as if he had grown a second head.

"I understand that our policy is to make sure no threats to the empire survive. But in this case, I just don't see how we can win."

Cornelia realized that she was going to have to swallow a bitter pill. She wasn't going to win a fight against him. The only victory she would achieve is serving this encounter.

"Alright. Get the plane ready."

* * *

"Is this all it takes to make Cornelia, the Goddess of Victory, run away? I expected that to be more difficult."

He watched the plane fly away. It would be fairly easy to pull the metal machine towards himself. But he had another mission to complete. Killing the Princess could come another day.

As he carried the stadium above the base, he located the energy weapon.

"Interesting little contraption there. I wonder..."

Reaching out towards it, Magneto grabbed hold of the barrel of the weapon and closed it shut. Even from as high as he was, he could see it begin to overheat.

"Good."

Making sure the angle was right, Magneto turned his hands down. "Cornelia always did say it was important to block out the commoners."

When the stadium dropped, it engulfed the entirety of the Viceroy's base. It was not completely cut off from the city around. And that made what came next much more pleasant to look at.

The energy cannon, unable to expel the energy held within it, exploded. And that explosion soon spread to the machines it was connected to. The fires from these reactions soon spread, until the entire base was engulfed in flames. And because the stadium was surrounding the base, the destruction was unable to spread, staying right where it was. Likewise, no one would be able to get inside to help.

Magneto couldn't help but smile at the sight.

* * *

"How long will it take us to rebuild?"

Guilford hesitated before answering. He was still shocked by what he was seeing on the news screen. The entire base was gone.

"A long time princess. That building was constructed when the area was founded. Back when enthusiasm and hope for the empire were at an all-time high. It- might be difficult to recover from this."

Cornelia didn't even try to cover her sour mood. It only took one day, scratch that, less than two hours, for everything to go wrong. She already knew that Euphie's Special Zone wouldn't work. But she never expected anything like this.

And that bastard said that there were more people like him out there. If that was true, then they might have another war on their hands. One that they might not win.

"Let's just focus on getting Euphie. I don't even want to think about this."

* * *

Magneto took a moment to admire his work. What was once the base of Area 11's Viceroy was now a burning husk trapped inside of a dome. Yes, causing this took a lot of effort and stamina from him.

But the results were most certainly worth it. Now humanity would know that his people were the superior race.

Taking his eyes away from his work, Magneto saw paramedics, policemen, and even reporters pulling up to the scene. But one individual that caught his eye was one that recklessly drove his car to the stadium, and leaving it with nothing more than a camera in his hand.

Suddenly getting an idea, Magneto smirked. He reached out with his power and took the camera from the man's grasp. Pulling it closer, he checked that it was on, pointed it at the stadium, before finally speaking.

" **Look there, was is now a flaming husk was once a proud symbol of human power. But with just a little effort from me, it has been reduced to what it is now. And I am not alone.** "

He turned the camera back to himself.

" **To all the mutants who see this, go to where all the lost end up. You will find me there. And together, we can protect our species from those who would see us either destroyed, experimented, or enslaved. Help me to save our people and I promise, I will help you to live without fear.** "

Turning the camera off, he sent it back to the person who had it, and he flew away.

* * *

Diethard held the camera in his hand like a newborn infant. No, the footage within it was more important than any child.

This was the key. The grand narrative he had been seeking for years. He would finally have it!

All he had to do was publish a video.

* * *

" _So when's our next move?_ "

"Hopefully soon. For now, we need to wait to see how the world reacts to today. Once more mutants join us, we can discuss what to do next."

" _That makes sense. Keep me posted._ "

"Obviously. I'll see you Suzaku."

Lelouch sighed after hanging up on his old friend.

"You certainly overworked yourself."

Both Lelouch and Cera plopped down on the couch in their apartment. When people asked how they were able to stay there, they just said that Lelouch's dad had money. It wasn't a complete lie, and it was easier to explain the Cera using her telepathy to convince the owner to let them stay free of charge.

"I don't even have the energy to retort that. Lifting that stadium took a lot of power from me."

Cera grinned. "How does it feel though? Knowing that you are able to do that?"

Lelouch chuckled. "It's- it's incredible honestly. The first time I used my power was to try to move a gate. I never imagined I could move something that large. I don't even know if that's my limit."

Cera frowned. "What do you mean? Didn't you say that lifting the stadium drained you?"

"It did, certainly. But at the same time, I felt like I could do more. That there was more I could do with my power."

Cera took on a thoughtful look. "Shaw said that your power is connected to magnetism itself. It that's true, then there really is no telling what you could do. Magnetism is one of the fundamental forces of the universe after all."

"And if I could control all of that... it's actually scary to think of having that much power. It's a lot."

"It would be useful though. Especially with the war now on the horizon."

Lelouch frowned at the reminder. Humanity knew about them now. The governments of the world would now be searching for more mutants. His people would be hunted like vermin. For their sake, he had no choice but to fight for their survival.

"I know. I just hope I can find more mutants willing to fight with me."

"You have me," Cera said, resting her head on his shoulder. "You can start with one follower, right?"

'Partner," Lelouch corrected, earning him a smile. "And yes, it's a start. But if we are to win the war, we are going to need more. An army, preferably."

"Are you prepared to lead?"

"When I was a prince, I was taught to contribute. I would one day take a role in leading the empire. And Shaw taught us both how to control the gifts that evolution gave us. I certainly feel ready."

Lelouch sighed. "I just hope that they can choose to come. Fear has been rampant for so long. Many may not be willing."

Cera smiled softly. "Could you pass me the remote?"

Complying, Lelouch held out his palm, to which the remote floated to. He handed it to Cera, who proceeded to turn on the TV. The news was still covering his message, as well as his attack on the Viceroy. After flipping a few channels, they realized that he was the only story the news was covering.

"The message was heard all over the world. There may be some too scared to fight. But those who are willing will also hear you. And they will come to join you. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so," Lelouch said, wrapping his arm around Cera to bring her closer. "This war will determine the future of our people. Failure, just like peace, is not an option."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the fun will truly begin. The next chapter will mostly focus on establishing aspects of this world that will be important later on. Also, it will show the reactions of other characters to the events that just took place. I'm looking forward to that.
> 
> I'll also be showing some other characters in the next chapter who are also mutants. Not every Code Geass character is one though, so don't expect everyone to suddenly have powers. Still, some revelations ought to be fun.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Inside a room within Ashford Academy, a group of students was trying to comprehend what they had just seen.

" _As of this moment, the validity of the footage is being discussed. But one thing is for certain. This Magneto has essentially declared war on Britannia. Perhaps even more. He has done so in the name of a group of people called_ Mutants."

The end of the news story was met with several minutes of silence from the Student Council. They were having trouble comprehending what they had just seen.

" _According to him, there are more mutants hiding amongst the world. Perhaps even among our own populace. That leads to a greater number of questions. How many of them exist? Do they hold abilities similar to Magento? What are their intentions? And are we safe from them?_ "

"That- that can't be real. It can't be," Nina was the first to speak. She was shaken and more frightful than usual. "Those-those sorts of people can't exist. Can they?"

"Mutants." Milly let the word roll off of her tongue. Somehow, she had a feeling this would not be the last time she would say it.

"That- doesn't make sense!" Shirley shot out of her chair while grabbing her head. "People like that can't exist. And even if they did, why attack? No one has done anything!"

"Didn't you see that room he pulled out?" Milly said, referring to the laboratory that he revealed. "I think the government did do something. But they never said anything about it."

Shirley could only frown. She then turned to the only person in the room who hadn't spoken yet.

"Lelouch? What do you think about all of this?"

The dark-haired young man turned to his classmates.

"I don't know. This seems surreal."

* * *

"What are we supposed to do about this?"

That question was asked by Taizo Kirihara, the current leader of the Six Houses of Kyoto. The matter of discussion revolved around the events at the SAZ earlier that day.

Suffice to say, they were all glad that they had declined the invitation to visit on the first day.

"Why should we do anything? This Magneto fellow seems mostly concerned with his own kind. He never even mentioned Japan."

"That doesn't mean that he wouldn't aid us, necessarily. He seems to hate Britannia as much as the rest of us."

"That's not exactly a guarantee of aid. We share an enemy. But that does not make us allies."

"He mentioned that there were others like him. Mutants, he called them," Kirihara added. "Perhaps we could look into that?"

"Hm. Why waste our time rummaging the trash for freaks of nature? What we need is greater firepower for ourselves. Let that caped man wave his hands and draw Britannia's attention. We can use him as a distraction to strike at them ourselves."

"And what happens if Magento suddenly decides that we are a threat? I doubt we would fare any better than the Britannians did today."

As the arguments spilled out, only one consensus was met. They would all have to keep an eye on this Magneto. And keep an ear out for any news on mutants.

And quietly sitting in the back, Kaguya wished she had her aid with her. She wished that Todoh had not been captured.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't track him?!"

Guilford steeled himself. His princess's wrath was never a pleasant thing to be at the end of. Especially on days like today.

The security director for the current base, a man in his middle-age with graying brown hair, held back his sweat. "We have tried, princess, but we have no idea where he went."

"He's a man in a cape flying around and moving things with his mind. How do you lose him?!"

"Princess, please," Guilford said as he grabbed his superior's shoulders. It was a massive breach of etiquette, but it was necessary. His princess was on the verge of being hysterical with anger. "I understand your frustrations, but we can't afford to be rash."

Cornelia almost screamed in Guilford's face. She almost did. But he was right. Getting too worked up was not going to help her find Magneto any faster.

"Alright. I'll try to stay calm. But I want an explanation. Why can't we find him?"

The security director coughed. "The reason for that is that he likely had an escape route planned out. Somewhere either on the ground or among crowds."

"Wouldn't he be noticed? Helmets aren't exactly casual wear."

"It is likely that he change his clothes. I wouldn't expect him to wear _that_ all of the time."

That made sense. His costume was probably something he would wear when he is committing the attacks. Taking it off would allow him to walk among the public. And if he didn't use those weird abilities of his, no one would see anything strange about him.

"Run me by the damages. What are we looking at?"

At this question, both Guilford and the director became nervous. Though it was the director who had to speak.

"In terms of finance, we lost several Knightmare frames, the lifted stadium, and the Viceroy's Palace. Individually, each location and piece of equipment would cost between hundreds of thousands and millions of dollars. Put all together... well. And there is also damage from all the debris from the flying stadium. A lot of roads and cars were damaged in some capacity."

Cornelia's eyebrow twitched.

"In terms of casualties, they are surprisingly low. We lost the entirety of the Glaston Knights. Andreas Darlton and his sons were all in attendance. They all met their end at the end of Magneto's speech. But aside from that, almost no one else died. All the residents of the palace were evacuated, and the people under the stadium were only injured. And nothing too serious, as far as we can see."

Cornelia's anger was now mixed with grief. Andreas was always one of her most effective and loyal soldiers. And his sons, adoptive or not, were also loyal followers. They wouldn't be easy to replace.

She listens back to the conversation as the director continues.

"Thankfully, the princess was unharmed. As was the guest she had bought with her."

Right. The Eleven. Cornelia could not for the life of her figure out why her sister was so concerned with keeping the number close by her. She had plenty of pure Britannian knights and warriors to protect her. Why was she so attached to one lowly Eleven?

She shook her head. A problem for another time.

"So right now, we have no leads on how to find him. Or where to look. I want ideas on how to change that. Now."

Guilford spoke. "If I may, Magneto did say that he was fighting on the behalf of others like him. What was it he called them? Mutants?"

Mutants? That would mean there were more of them. And Magento did say that his mission was to protect them.

"I want the city searched. Find anyone who could fit the description of a mutant."

"How do we determine who is one?"

"If they're like the caped man, they can do things that normal people can't. Look for them and lock them away."

Guilford's eyes widened. "My lady, that may be a bit overzealous. We would be locking up our own people looking for one man."

"That's the point. If this Magneto is the protector of his people that he claims to be, then he will be compelled to rescue them. And we can spring a trap from there."

Cornelia's fist tightened as she steeled her resolve. She had never lost. She was the goddess of Victory.

"We are not going to lose to one man in a cape. We are the best in the Britannian military. We are going to win."

* * *

Naoto really wanted to punch something. The only reason he hadn't done it already was because of the person he was about to meet with. He didn't want her to see him so angry.

He jumped over the fence and rushed to the usual spot. A spot in the older garden. The one the servant basically stopped tending to altogether. Apparently, _she_ didn't like it, so they bothering with it.

That's the spot where he met his sister.

"Kallen!"

"Naoto!"

Kallen rushed over and hugged her brother. She held on tight as if she was afraid he wouldn't be there the next moment.

"Are you ok?"

Naoto smiled. "I'm fine Kallen. I'm just... a little shaken by what I saw."

Kallen let go. "Yeah, about that. What happened? I saw it on TV but... who was that?"

Naoto sighed. "I don't know. No one knows. He just showed up, killed some people, and ruined everything."

Kallen shuffled slightly. "Are we sure he ruined everything?"

Naoto frowned. "Kallen, please tell me you're not starting to see him as a good guy. He's not."

"I'm not! Nothing like that! It's just... is he wrong?"

"What?"

"Naoto, why are you working with the Britannians? They're the ones trying to destroy Japan. They took our home and land. They're the enemy!"

"I know that Kallen. I know," Naoto said with a shake of his head. "I'm working with the princess and no one else. She promised to help me liberate Japan. Somehow, she's not as racist as the rest. She actually wants to see the people happy, if you can believe it."

Kallen didn't believe it. The girl was a Britannian princess, so she undoubtedly had an ultimatum. She would give some of Japan back, but not all of it. The SAZ was nice, but it was probably just a way to keep the Japanese people pacified for a while. Though she wouldn't tell Naoto that. He needed something to hope for. Something to hold on to.

"She promised that the Zone would expand. And that she would help me with my... other problem."

"Other problem?"

Naoto pointed at his glasses. Kallen understood.

"Oh. Any luck."

Naoto sighed. "No. They don't know how I can do what I do. Let alone help it stop."

Kallen prepares herself for a lecture. "I know you don't like what your eyes do. But why didn't you use it back then? When that man was attacking? It might have been useful."

"I was about to actually if you can believe it." Kallen's eyes widened at Naoto's revelation. "I may not like the thing my eyes do, but it would have been useful for taking the guy out. He knocked me out before I could though."

"Yeah, about him. Do you think what he said was true?"

"About what? He said a lot of things Kallen."

"About people like us. He said there were more. Mutants."

Kallen let the word slide off of her tongue. She had a feeling she would continue to say it in the future.

Naoto sat down on a stone bench. "Maybe. I never thought about it too much. I was always thinking about you and me. I never considered there were others until he came floating down from the sky."

Kallen rubbed her hands. They were still covered in gloves. She hardly ever took them off. Just like with Naoto and his sunglasses, she was afraid of what would happen if she took them off. She didn't know who might get hurt.

She got taken from her thoughts when Naoto grabbed her hands.

"How are you feeling? Is the pain gone?"

Kallen shook her head. "My hands don't hurt, but they do feel numb a lot of the time. It's getting irritating."

"That's a problem," Naoto muttered as he shook his head. "I know you don't want me to tell any of them about you, but maybe I could give them an idea about you. If they can find a way to fix me, maybe they can fix you."

"I'd still be a lab rat Naoto. And we both know that won't work for me." Kallen started rubbing her gloved hands. "Maybe... maybe I could actually learn to control it instead?"

Naoto frowned. "Control it?"

"Yeah, the way that guy today did. He seemed like he knew how to use the power he had. Maybe I could do the same?"

"Kallen, it's too risky. Our... the things we do are similar. That means they can destroy just as much. I- I'm not sure if it's worth that risk."

"But-"

"Kallen, please listen to me," Naoto said as he stood up and grabbed his sister's shoulders. "I know that using it sounds cool. And it would be helpful. But... Do you remember what I told you? About the day my eyes changed?"

Kallen remembered the story he had told her. How his eyes suddenly changed. How he lost control and almost killed a lot of people. How he could barely sleep for days because of guilt. And how scared he was to even open his eyes until he got the glasses.

"I wish it were safe, but we're dangerous Kallen. Too dangerous. Promise me you won't do anything unless we can do it safely."

"But Naoto, I..."

"Kallen. Please."

Kallen relented. As much as she did at least want to try, she trusted her brother. He hadn't led her astray yet.

"Ok Naoto. I promise."

"Good," Naoto said as he let her go. His demeanor suddenly became lighter.

"So how's the old cell been doing? How are things with Ohgi in charge now?"

* * *

"Do you have to leave now?"

Lelouch smirked as he finished putting his civilian clothes back on. As much as enjoyed the liberation and the feeling of power from his real uniform, wearing it now would not be a good idea. Especially after today.

"Why Cera? Do you miss me already?"

Cera smirked. "Hardly. You're just the only interesting person that ever comes around."

"You never talk to anyone in the building."

"Because I can read their minds," Cera pointed out. "I know what they're thinking. Why waste time talking to them when I already know they have nothing interesting to say?"

"Fair point, Lelouch acknowledged. "You probably could still go out if you want. Your telepathy would make it easy. Just wipe their minds if they recognizing you."

"I could. But that would mean leaving the house." Cera sprawled on the couch, her body stretching out. "And I happen to like laying down."

"Of course you do." Lelouch shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll be back later tonight. I just need to check back at Ashford. I need to make sure that no one is expecting anything."

"And that the shapeshifter is doing her job correctly?"

"Yes, I need to check on that too. Anything else, _C.C?_ "

"You forgot the pizza earlier. Make sure to grab some on the way back, _Magneto_."

Lelouch chuckles. "You're lucky it's the weekend."

He walks out and makes his way to the school. Once he is gone, Cera lifts up her hand.

"I suppose I could work on control."

Cera focuses on her hand. And nothing except her hand. She doesn't need any other part of her body changed. Only her left hand. Just her left hand. She didn't want to look like a moving statue. She just wanted her left hand to start sparkling. Just her left hand.

But it doesn't work. Instead of just her hand, her entire body shifts into diamond form.

"This again," Cera mutters as she lays down on the couch, her diamond body glistening from the lamplight. She shifts back to normal.

It was starting to get frustrating. She had finally learned to control her diamond form. She had learned how to move when she shifted. That was always an issue for her, and she learned to overcome it. Now all she had to learn was how to not shift her entire body at once. How to only harden certain parts of her body. Lelouch and Suzaku both said that it was a matter of focus, but so far it wasn't helping her. She was still struggling.

"I guess I do have something to work on."

* * *

Lelouch let out a breath as he finally made it to his old room at Ashford Academy. He was almost nervous that someone would oust him as a mutant. But thankfully, no one said anything to him. Maybe they were distracted by what he had done? Maybe he just looked like a normal person in his school uniform? Whatever the reason, his walk home was uneventful.

He walked inside the kitchen. The first sight he was greeted by was a dark-haired young man preparing the table. Lelouch sighed.

"Haven't we talked about this? No impersonating me in the house."

Hearing his voice, the doppelganger turned around. The form shifted into that of a Japanese woman with brown hair and wearing a maid outfit. She bowed to him.

"Master Lelouch. I assume your day was eventful?"

"You could say that Sayako," Lelouch said as he took a seat at the table. "I exposed the existence of mutants to the world and essentially declared war on mankind. Does that count as an event?"

"It most certainly does Master Lelouch."

"I thought so," Lelouch says as he takes a sip of the tea Sayako had prepared. It was pretty good, as usual. "Anything to report today?"

"The disguise has been working, there has been no compromise there. Though I did have to react along with your clubmates to your actions today. Good work with the speech, by the way. And since when can you lift stadiums?"

"Since today. It was something I decided to try out," Lelouch remembers how he felt at that moment. The power he felt was something he still had trouble describing. "Thank you for the compliment on the speech. I worked hard on writing it."

"You destroyed those notes, correct?"

"Obviously. The last thing I need is to be found out by my handwriting."

"Very good then Master Lelouch. Will you be staying here tonight?"

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to return to the apartment. Cera asked me to bring pizza, and I can only imagine bad things happening if I don't bring any."

"As do I," Sayako agreed. As much as she respected the green-haired woman and enjoyed her relationship with Master Lelouch, she would admit that she could get a bit loose with her use of her telepathy. "I will hold down the fort here until you return Master Lelouch. And I will be free for any missions you need me for."

"That reminds me. I've been meaning to ask you Sayako," Lelouch said as he stood up. "Myself, Cera, and Suzaku chose codenames for when we are on the field. If we ever need you, we should have one for you as well."

Sayako took a moment to think about it. She then remembered a word that her trainers had used for her back when she was younger.

"Mystique. If you need me for a mission Master Lelouch, call me Mystique."

* * *

_Pendragon_

" _Come out. Join me. Fight with me in the brotherhood of our kind_ _._ "

Charles Zi Britannia had countless children. The vast majority of them were disappointments. A few had their uses, but none of them could hold his interest for long.

This one was certainly no exception. He was babbling on Television about how his people were the future of mankind, how they would supplant the human race. As if either race had a future left to speak of. Not once his plan was completed. Once he and V.V. completed their work, the need for war and conflict would cease. Humans and mutants would coexist, in a state of the present that would never end.

The world would be at peace, despite the squabbles bought about by a clever and foolish boy. Favorite son or not, Lelouch would not affect his goals in the grand scheme.

" _A new tomorrow. That starts today_ _._ "

Charles chuckled slightly. It would seem Lelouch had not lost his flair for the dramatic.

He turned to one of his guards.

"Has there been any word from Cornelia on her plans to deal with this new enemy?"

"No, your majesty. We have not received word yet."

"Inform me when we do. I will be in my study."

"Yes, your majesty."

Charles shut off his screen and walked towards his lab. He and his brother had a new topic to discuss.

* * *

_Europen Union_

Leila Macals' eyes widened as she watched the events of SAZ unfold on her television. She watched as the man in a cape killed a battalion of soldiers, took remote control of Knightmares, and proceeded to lift an entire stadium and drop it on the home of the Britannian Viceroy.

He did all of that in the name of mutants. A group of people she was well acquainted with.

Her musings were cut short when the door barged open. Akito, her best soldier, ran inside.

"You saw that, right?" He asked in short breaths. "We both know who it is."

She recognized his abilities. She recognized that theatricality. This was only the first time she had seen those qualities taken to that grand of a scale. But there was no mistaking who he was.

"What do you want to do Leila?"

What did she want to do? Ignoring it, for now, might be the safest course of action. She had other matters to attend to at the moment. But this wasn't something she could ignore. Neither could Akito. They both had stakes in this, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

"It's up to you. I'll follow you, Leila."

Leila nodded her head and made a decision. She knew there would be some risk involved, but she had to see what this was all about. So she ordered Akito to close the door while she channeled the energy into her hands. Once the violet light was as bright as needed, she threw it.

The piece of energy exploded into a tear in space. A portal.

"Come on Akito. We should do this quickly."

Akito, holding a short sword in his hand, stepped through the portal with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I will be stopping for now. The next chapter will reveal Lelouch's next plan for his Brotherhood. It's one that I intend to have fun with.
> 
> The Leila moment will lead to some fun stuff. So will the other bits of set-up I put here.
> 
> The moment with Naoto was inspired by different versions of early Cyclops I have seen. Because some mutant powers are hard to control, a lot of mutants try not to use them at all. A lot of them end up with self-loathing and lower confidence. The problem with Naoto and Kallen is that they don't know how to use their powers without hurting others. They don't have space to properly test themselves.
> 
> Which will be changing pretty soon. Another change that will come is the introduction of new mutant characters. Some will be surprises, others might not be. But I intend to have fun with all of them.
> 
> Would anyone care to guess who will and won't be a mutant? I won't give answers until later on, but I'm willing to hear some theories.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Lelouch hated being at school. As someone who knew what confinement was like, a school reminded him too much of prison. A restricted space, a set schedule, and an empty promise of freedom after hours of grueling. They were too similar for Lelouch's liking.

Unfortunately, he had to deal with it for now. Unless he wanted every resident of Ashford to realize that they were sharing a space with a mutant revolutionary, it was best that he stay quiet.

"Lulu! There you are."

Lelouch quickly adopted a small smile on his face. Better to get his act ready.

"Hey, Shirley. What's up?"

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get in touch with you over the weekend. Why didn't you answer?"

"I was busy planning to overthrow the government," Lelouch said casually. It wasn't a total lie. It also wasn't the complete truth.

Shirley pouted. "You shouldn't joke about things like that. Especially after what happened."

Lelouch frowned. "What do you mean?"

Shirley looked at Lelouch incredulously. "Didn't you see the news? It was everywhere."

Lelouch shrugged. "I don't really watch the news. It tends to be rather depressing."

"Even so, you should've heard about what happened at the Special Zone. Everyone is talking about it."

"About what?"

"The attack! The stadium being lifted! Mutants! How could you not...?!" Shirley stopped abruptly when she realized she was shouting.

"Are you ok Shirley?"

"I'm fine. Sorry for yelling. But really, how can you be so inattentive? I'm pretty sure the world is changing. You need to keep up Lelouch."

Lelouch chuckled. "Sorry. I guess I'm just used to the way things are. Might not be willing to change."

"You won't get far in life if you keep thinking like that Lelouch. Now come on, we have classes to go to."

When Shirley walked past Lelouch, his face turned to a scowl. He hated the fact that he had to lie like this. Especially to one of the only humans that he didn't hate. But it was necessary. Both for her safety and his secrecy.

Shifting his face back to neutrality, Lelouch followed behind Shirley. He had a school day to get through.

* * *

Inside one of the Ghetto's back alleys, an individual in a large trenchcoat was rummaging through the trash cans. He was trying to find something to eat. He hadn't found anything since yesterday morning. He was really hungry.

"Come on. Come on. There has to be something."

"You there!"

"Agh!" The hooded individual stopped rummaging when he noticed two armed guards walking towards him. Both of them had their guns out.

"State your purpose! Why are you here?"

The individual held up his hands. "I did nothing wrong. I am just looking for food. I do not want trouble."

The two guards shared a short conversation.

"Think he's one of them?"

"Maybe. Let's get a closer look."

Both men started walking closer to the hooded man. The same individual who desperately wanted them to get away.

"No, please! I haven't done anything." The guards grabbed a hold of the hood. "Please!"

"Now let's take a- What?!"

One of the guards pulled the hood off of the individual's head. Revealing the inhuman face underneath.

It was a face covered in blue fur. The hair was a similar shade of blue. The eyes were an amber color, and his ears were long and pointy.

"He's one of them! Grab him!"

"Wait! No!"

A point tipped tail spring up from behind the blue-skinned man. He tripped over, falling on his back on the ground. Both guards pointed their barrels at him.

"Don't make a move and we won't shoot. The princess wants all of your kind rounded up."

"Wait! I'm not one of them! I- I'm just- sick. Please!"

"Don't bother fighting it freak. The sooner we-"

***BAMF***

The blue-skinned young man suddenly disappeared. The only thing left of his presence was a bit of smoke.

"Ugh! What is this?" One of the guards tried wiping away the smoke. It was putrid. It smelled like sulfur.

"At least this proves that he is one of them. Now we just need to-"

***BAMF***

"Ahh!"

Both guards turned around to see the same mutant fall out of the sky. His body landed in a dumpster headfirst. He tried to force his way out.

"Get the taser. We need him alive."

"No. No!"

The mutant managed to pull himself out of the dumpster, but not before the guard could pull out his taser. When he tried to run, his body was hit by 50,000 volts. He went down, his body convulsing from the charge inside him.

"Pick him up. We should have a cell open for him."

Both guards picked up the downed mutant and dragged his body to their truck. They had a new prisoner now.

* * *

"You've been rather quiet Naoto."

The princess's remark snapped Naoto out of his thoughts. He refocused himself while the two of them walked through the lab.

"Sorry about that Euphie. Just... had a lot on my mind."

The pink-haired girl offered a light smile. "It's alright. I've had a lot to deal with too. Especially ever since... the zone."

Saying that Euphemia had to deal with after the SAZ attack would be a massive understatement. She had swamped.

Whether it was reporters asking about her plans moving forward, advisors giving her suggestions for retaliation, to her own family members asking her what mutants even were. She didn't have any answers to give. She didn't know what to do moving forward. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to retaliate, she didn't want to escalate any conflicts.

And she didn't know mutants existed until one of them ruined her hopes to bring Britannian and Japanese people together. She knew about Naoto, but she and the doctors assumed he was a special case. Or if there were more like him, then they had to be very few.

But the way Magneto spoke to them, it sounded like there were many more than a few of them. He was making an appeal to all the mutants in Area 11 and beyond, meaning that their numbers were greater than she expected. And while she didn't hate mutants per se, she would admit to being a little nervous about them.

After what only one of them did to her plans for peace, could anyone truly blame her for being slightly frightful? If there were more people with incredible power out there, then crafting a plan for peace might actually be harder than she had hoped.

"Are you alright Euphie?"

The princess dragged herself out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about the things I need to deal with. It's a lot."

"I can imagine."

Naoto had his own issues to deal with. Keeping his sister safe. Trying to keep himself safe and away from suspicion. And trying to explain to his old friends why they shouldn't be panicking. None of which were particularly easy tasks.

Still not as difficult as what he had to do right now.

"Naoto! Princess!"

Both of them turned around with a sigh. The eccentric Lloyd Asplund was walking towards them, followed closely behind by his assistant Cecile.

"My dear test subject. Tell me, how are the glasses working for you?"

"They're fine Lloyd," Naoto calmly responded. No matter how many times Naoto came to work with Lloyd, it was still hard to deal with his weird energy. He was just a strange person.

"Just fine? That simply won't do. Come along now!"

"Come along for what?" Both Naoto and Euphie wondered.

"Lloyd has some new projects he wants input on," Cecile explained. "In truth, I'm a little worried. He's been a little more excited than usual ever since... the zone incident."

Euphie and Naoto both frowned. What was there about the attack that could have Lloyd excited? He was eccentric, but they couldn't see anything that would pique his interest.

"I suggest you both come along. It can only be explained if you see it up close."

Not having many other options, the two of them followed closely behind.

* * *

Lelouch had been fully expecting his actions to have an effect on the people of Area 11. What he hadn't fully expected was how close he would be to those affected.

Everyone in his school was talking about the attack at SAZ. He could barely walk six feet before hearing someone mention it.

"This has to be special effects, right?"

"How can he do that?"

"He said there were more people like him? Mutants?"

"That's scary."

"He lifted a whole stadium."

Lelouch tried not to pay too much mind to the whispers and gossip surrounding him. He wasn't doing anything for attention.

But at the same time, a small part of him took pride in what he was seeing. A lot of students were looking at his alter ego on their screens with fear and concern. These were humans he was striking dread into. As opposed to the way it used to be.

Lelouch loved that juxtaposition.

He was just about to enter his class when he heard someone calling him from behind.

"Lulu!"

It was not Shirley who was calling him this time. It was the student council president, Milly.

"What is it Madame Prez?"

"Don't just "Madame Prez" me. Just missed the meeting yesterday. What happened?"

Yesterday Lelouch and Cera had met up with Suzaku to discuss the backlash to their attack on the Zone. It looked like Cornelia was taking her frustration over her first loss into rounding up anyone who could pass a mutant. Whether they were one or not.

Lelouch had spent the day discussing counterattacks with his allies. But he couldn't tell Milly any of that. For obvious reasons.

"Would you believe me if I said that I slept in?"

"Unfortunately, I would," Milly said with crossed arms. "This is a problem, Lelouch. You don't seem to be motivated by club activities. How many guts spells do I have to cast before you start taking your responsibility?"

"That depends. How many of those spells are real?"

Milly narrowed her eyes. "Are you doubting me?"

Lelouch just smirked back. "Say, why don't you try being like one of those mutant people? Do you think you could take control of my mind?"

"Wouldn't that be nice," Milly said with false grief. Her expression then became more serious. "Lelouch, do you have any opinion on what happened at the zone?"

Lelouch shifted his face into contemplation. "To be honest, I'm trying not to think about it too much. Shirley told me about what happened, and she seemed freaked out. I'm trying to avoid being like that."

"You're doing better than Nina then," Milly said with a sigh. "She's been so jittery and anxious since she saw the news. She already had a hard time being around Elevens. I can't imagine how afraid she must feel about mutants."

" _Let her wallow then. Her fear will be the end of her._ "

"That's terrible. I hope she can get over it."

"Me too. Anyways, can we expect you in the council room today Lelouch?"

"Don't worry. I'll be there."

"I'll hold you to that," Milly said as she turned around to walk to her class.

Lelouch was just about to wall into his own class when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He looked down to see a number he didn't recognize. That could either be harmless, or problematic.

If it was just a spam call or some sort of promotion, he could just hang up and move on with his day. But if it was something like law enforcement, security, or (heavens forbid) the royal family, that might mean his secret was at risk.

Nevertheless, Lelouch answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _You should be grateful Lelouch. It took me a while to find your number in the phonebook._ "

Lelouch's eyes widened. He recognized that voice.

* * *

"Get him up."

Two guards threw a man into an interrogation room. They seated him beside a table, where a man with a clipboard was writing things down.

"Blue skin? This is definitely one of them."

"Where am I?" The uncanny-looking young man asked.

"You are in a currently unnamed facility built specifically for the housing of people like you. Mutants."

The way the last word was spat out made it clear that the man with authority was not a fan.

"By order of Princess Cornelia. All mutants are to be detained for the safety o Britannnian citizens."

"But- I was born a Britannian," the blue-skinned man pleaded. "Please, I haven't committed any crime."

"If you were a Britannian, you certainly aren't one now."

The man's matter-of-fact tone made it clear that the blue man should not expect any understanding.

"Now, we only need two things from you. One is your name."

The blue-skinned man hesitated for only a moment.

"Rivalz. My name is Rivalz Cardemonde."

"Good. Now on to the second matter of business."

The man pulled out his gun. He aimed it directly at Rivalz.

"I don't want to hear anything about you again. That means none of those freaky powers of yours. And no making life difficult for any of my men. Do you understand freak?"

Rivalz swallowed hard. He actually wished he could go back to rummaging through trash for food. If only he could control that moving smoke power of his.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good," the man said before looking at the guards. "Take it to its cell. I don't want to keep looking at it anymore."

The two guards walked over and forced Rivalz onto his feet. They dragged him out of the room and into the larger facility. Rivalz could see that it was indeed a large facility.

It seemed like stories of cells built one on top of the other. The cells were made of what seemed to be a strong glass, making it possible for Rivalz to look inside. And each cell seemed to hold someone like him.

A lot of them had people in them that seemed normal. They could probably walk through the streets without issue. But others, like him, didn't seem to have the option. One man had what looked like hands made of magma. Another had skin that resembled rock. One cell was filled with seven people, all of whom were the same man. One woman kept staring at her hands, which seemed to be peeling off and turning to dust at every second.

One of the most interesting cells was built at the bottom level. From what Rivalz could see, it was more like a vault than a cell. A metal door several inches thick blocked off a section of the wall. Who was so dangerous they had to be locked in there?

Rivalz was tossed into a cell of his own. The guards literally grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him in, locking the way out behind him.

"You missed lunch blue boy. If you're quiet and lucky, you'll get some dinner."

The two guards left after that, leaving Rivalz to wallow in his own side of his cell. He was, like many other times in the past few years, wishing he had not woken up that day. He had felt sick the night before. But he would never have expected to wake up... looking like this.

If this was supposed to be his life now, he would have preferred to have never woken up at all.

* * *

"This is a declaration of war."

Inside their personal abandoned warehouse, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Cera were planning their next move.

"I agree. These roundups of different people across Area 11 are meant to challenge us," Cera said as she watched the news on the stolen T.V. "

"What's more, the guards are mostly targeting the Eleven ghettos," Suzaku pointed out. "They may say they are targeting mutants, but I'm sure they aren't wasting this opportunity to also cripple the Japanese people."

"Japan does have the highest resistance rate of all the areas," Lelouch pointed out. "Still, this might actually work to our benefit."

Both Suzaku and Cera frowned.

"What are you talking about Lelouch? How could any of this be good?" Suzaku said.

"I'm not saying it's good. I'm saying that we can use this to our advantage."

Cera, who had already been gazing into Lelouch's unblocked mind, realized what he meant.

"If we free the mutants being held inside, it might rally more of them to our cause."

"Precisely," Lelouch smirked. "The mutants of Area 11 will realize that the Brotherhood is truly willing to fight for them. They will have reason to join our cause."

Suzaku nodded. "That would be helpful. I was having doubts that only the three of us could see our mission through."

"Actually, I already found new potential recruits," Lelouch said. "You two can come out now."

Out of the shadows, two new individuals walked into the light. One was a young blonde woman with violet eyes and purple clothes. The other was a blue-haired young man wearing a blue tracksuit.

"Suzaku, Cera, meet Leila Maccal and Akito Hyuga. Two mutants."

"Is that the only introduction you're going to give us?" Akito asked. "Nothing more for two old friends?"

"Friends?" Cera asked suspiciously.

"Lelouch, where do you know them from?"

"I met them when I was younger," Lelouch told Suzaku. "Back when I first gained my issue with confinement."

Suzaku and Cera understood from that last word what Lelouch was referring to. They decided it was best not to press the issue.

"I'll be honest myself. I wasn't expecting to hear from either of you. It's been years," Lelouch said.

"You gained our attention," Leila said. "And don't too excited Lelouch. We still have responsibilities to the E.U. We're here to check on your promise."

"My promise?"

"You said you want to protect mutants. To tear down institutions that threaten them," Akito added.

"We want to see if you're genuine," Leila finished.

Lelouch smirked. "When have I not been? And you actually came at a good time. We were just about to discuss our next move."

"Which is?" Suzaku asked.

"Cera?"

The green-haired girl stepped forward. "Lelouch asked to walk around the city. To try and see what Cornelia's plan was."

Suzaku nodded. "I take it you found something aside from the obvious?"

"I found out where they are keeping all the mutants that they imprisoned."

Cera pulled a sheet of paper from one of her pockets while Lelouch mentally dragged a metal table over to their position. She unfurled the sheet.

"The structure itself is a military training ground. The actual prison is underground," Ceras said, pointing out different points on the map.

"How could they have built this so quickly? It's only been a few days since Lelouch attacked," Leila asked.

"This hasn't been built. Just repurposed," Cera answered. "The facility was always there, with military training being its main purpose. The underground jails were meant for mutinous officers and for holding enemies of the state. Keeping imprisoned mutants is a recent addition."

"One that they are going to pay for," Lelouch added with narrowed eyes.

Everyone turned to him. Suzaku asked the question that they were all thinking.

"What's the plan?"

"Right now, our plan is to invade this prison. We are going to break out all the mutants that they captured. And there is one prisoner, in particular, we must release."

Suzaku frowned. "One prisoner? What makes one so important?"

Lelouch turned to his old friend.

"He is our old sensei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either the next chapter or the one after will show Lelouch's plan coming to fruition. And I have plans for once we meet the sensei. It ought to be fun.
> 
> We'll also see Suzaku's mutation once the operation gets going.
> 
> Does anyone want to take a guess either who the sensei is or what Suzaku's mutation is? I'm always open to hearing theories.
> 
> On another note, I made Rivalz into Nightcrawler because I don't think the show ever did anything interesting with his character. I wanna see if I can change that. And with Nightcrawler being one of my favorite X-Men, I think having fun with his character will be easy.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. Had to rework the plot a few times before I could start writing.
> 
> Also, this chapter is part one of a two-parter. I'm hoping the next part will come out sooner than this one did.

"Does anybody have any questions?"

Lelouch looked out to his assembled team. Cera (C.C) was standing to his right, where she always was.

Before him, stood two temporary allies. Temporary allies he hoped to make permanent. Leila Malcal and Akito Hyuga. Two mutants that he shared history with.

For the mission, they agreed to be called Blink and Taecyeon, respectively.

And to his right stood Lelouch's old friend. Susazu Kururugi. His true mutant name would be known to the world soon enough.

"Everyone is clear on what their assignment is?"

Everyone present nodded at him. Lelouch took that as confirmation.

"In that case, the only thing left to do..."

Lelouch took the helmet off of his head.

"...is to make the first move Everything else will work in our favor."

* * *

_A few days later..._

If there was one thing Ed hated about being a guard, it was the fact that the job was more boring than the paper would lead you to believe. He was told that he would be guarding peoples of both extreme interest and of a threat to the empire. He was a patriot, he was happy to take the job.

But after a full week of things being uneventful, Ed was starting to feel disappointed. It wasn't that he hated the facility. No, he admired it. Every soldier here was well-trained, able to follow orders quickly and efficiently. There were Knightmares here as well, and current generation Sutherlands to boot. And ever since that whole mutant fiasco at SAZ, production had only gone up. Every soldier here was ready to fight and die for the crown.

Maybe if there were some Elevens or Mutants to shoot, then he might feel less inclined to complain. He wouldn't mind a little excitement.

"Hey! Whos' that?"

Ed stopped staring at his gun and looked at the front entrance of the facility. A person was walking towards them.

Looking closer, Ed could see that it was some punk in a white jumpsuit with black pants.

"Is that an Eleven?" Ed wondered as he started to see some of the kid's features. The eyes gave it away.

Ed stood up. He was happy to have something to do now. Even if it was just getting rid of a potential trespasser. And since it was an Eleven, he might as well do it however he wanted to. No one would blame him for it.

"Hey! Move along kid! We don't want any Elevens coming near here. Get back to your monkey ghetto where you belong."

The kid didn't stop walking. He kept going towards the gate.

"Are you deaf kid? Your people know how to listen, right? I told you to stop."

He finally did. He made it to the floor of the gate and stopped.

"Good. Now what I want you to do is..."

Ed stopped talking when he saw the green light taking shape around the kid. It was becoming clearer to see, and it was shrouding the Eleven's entire body.

The green light took form. It was the shape of a very large man, with the kid floating in the center of the green construct.

"What the hell?!"

Ed could hear his fellow soldiers shouting. They were just as confused as terrified as he was. They were scrambling now, trying to fire at the clear green monster and get the Knightmares ready just in case. The bullets were flying off of its skin. They were all, Ed included, at a disadvantage.

The only thing they had that he didn't was distance.

The green light monster lifted its fist and bought it down. He destroyed the gate. And crushed Ed.

* * *

"He really is good at being a distraction, isn't he?"

Lelouch did not respond to Cera. The two of them, along with Leila and Akito, were walking towards the back of the compound. The soldiers were too busy focusing on Suzaku to even look their way.

"Did you bring the map?" Leila asked. Nodding under his helmet, Lelouch handed the European girl a sheet of paper. She quickly scanned it, memorizing the important sections of the area. Especially the entry and escape points.

"I got it," she said as she hid the map back in her coat pocket. She then aimed her hand towards her right and tossed a piece of her violet energy. A portal erupted from the energy.

"Let's go," Lelouch said as he walked ahead of his group.

* * *

Suzaku made sure to make his armor as big as he possibly could. He needed to buy as much time for Lelouch and the rest as possible. Breaking every mutant out of the facility would take a while.

"Where are the Knightmares?! Get those things out here!"

Suzaku saw the man who had shouted. The medals on his chest suggested high rank.

Suzaku started barreling his armor toward the man. Taking out a leader would throw the outside army into even greater disarray. And keep all the focus on him.

"No! Stop!" The man tried to stop Suzaku by shooting at him. But the son of the former Prime Minister knew that it would have no effect. He and Lelouch had been testing the capabilities of his armor for years now. Suzaku knew that bullets would have no effect on him. So there was nothing the man could do to stop him.

"No! NO!"

Suzaku kicked the man from inside his energy armor. It was a basic kick, the sort used for a football soccer game. Even so, the force of the blow was enough to blast the man towards the wall of the facility. Suzaku heard the bones and limbs crack and break as the man fell from the wall down to the ground.

"The captain's down! We need to those Knightmares!"

**SKID!**

Suzaku heard them before he saw them. Five humanoid metal machines that the Britannian military used to oppress all the people they conquered. And they were of the newest model, being purple Sutherlands.

" **Halt!** "

" **You have trespassed on and destroyed Britannian property!** "

" **You have attacked Soldiers of the Empire!** "

" **Stand down and face the consequences!** "

" **You won't be leaving here you filthy Eleven Mutant!** "

Suzaku agreed with the first four statements. He knew what he did. He had come here with the intent to perform those actions. And he understood why they would want him to stop.

But he took exception to that last remark.

Moving quicker than the Knightmares could, Suzaku sent a punch directly into the face of one. The energy fist was strong enough to knock the machine straight on its back.

" **It's fighting back! Stop it!** "

Another one of the Knightmares tried to use its slash harkens to grab hold of Suzaku's armor. But Suzaku's reflexes were too quick. He turned around just in time to grab the wires of both projectiles. He yanked on them, pulling the Knightmare directly towards himself. He then lifted his leg and sent a kick directly at the machine's head.

This time, the blow took the Knightmares head clean off.

" **What the hell is the matter with you?!** " The Knightmare that shouted had a piece of gold plating on its head. It had to be the leader of the five. " **We cannot be defeated by a lowly Eleven! Least of all a freakish one! So stop messing around and fight!** "

Suzaku could agree with that sentiment. He was a mutant. The next step in human evolution. And it would be unseemly for him to lose a fight to a bunch of emotional humans in robot suits.

So he held up his fists and steadied the legs on his armor. He was going to fight. And he was going to win.

For the Brotherhood.

* * *

The first thing Lelouch felt when he saw the prison from inside was disgust. Pure and simple disgust.

The number of prisoners outnumbered the number of cells. And almost every one of them was a mutant. His people, locked away and expected to rot.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here."

Lelouch smirked when he saw the guards running towards him. Each of them was armed with guns, strapped to their bodies. And each of them thought that those weapons would help them.

"Free the mutants. Leave the guards and the target to me."

The other three moved on, walking through one of Leila's portals. Once they were gone, Magneto was left to deal with the guards himself.

"Put your hands up!"

"Tell us where they went, then we'll deal with you ourselves!"

Smirking, Magneto decided to comply. He lifted up his hands.

And lifted the guns as well. And since they were strapped to the soldiers, they were lifted off of the ground as well.

"Hey!"

"Put us down!"

"Ugh! You freak!"

Magneto guided the guns to the ceiling, where they became magnetically stuck. The guards would not be coming down any time soon. And with them out of the way, Magento was free to walk towards his goal.

* * *

"Do you remember where the control room is?"

"Yes," Leila told the green-haired telepath.

"Good. Akito, you remember your role?"

"I'm on guard duty," the quiet boy responded as he unsheathed his short sword. C.C could see what looked like translucent blue energy covering the blade.

"Alright then. Blink, Tachyon, both of you get ready."

When both of them nodded back at her, she gave them the signal. Leila opened another portal. This time, directly in front of the door to the control room.

"Tachyon? If you would?"

The blue-haired mutant positioned his blade in the space between the door's frame and the wall. With one downward motion, he sliced through all the locks and chains keeping the door in place. He then turned the knob and opened the door.

C.C grinned at the two men inside. The stunned looks on their faces were priceless.

"Who are you?"

"Don't waste time asking them questions! We need to-"

" _Stay exactly where you are_ ," C.C commanded them. " _Sit down and relax. And don't tell anyone else that we are here._ "

One of the men had already placed his hand on his radio. He immediately let it go.

"Good," C.C said as she took her fingers off of her forehead. "May we come in?"

"Of course," both men mindlessly obeyed.

"Come along you two." C.C waved for her partners to follow her inside. Tachyon closed the door behind them.

"Now, where is the button to open the cells?"

* * *

Magneto was almost bored with how easy this part of the mission was turning out to be. More guards came his way, but none of them posed any threat to him. They were all armed with metal weapons, which meant that disposing of them was more than easy.

It took him no time at all to reach the large door that separated the cells from the main facility.

Magneto mentally activated the communication piece inside his ear. "Is it ready?"

"Affirmative," Leila responded. "We located the way to open the cells. We just need your order now."

"Just a little bit longer," Magneto responded as he shut the comm off for the moment. He then aimed his fist at the door. He felt as his powers took hold of the metal frame. He opened his fist, which in turn opened the door.

He was greeted by the sight of a dozen soldiers all aiming their weapons at him.

"Stop right there!"

A captain stood behind his men. He was ordering them to aim at Magneto. And he was also shouting at the mutant.

"This is as far as you'll go! Surrender and face Britannian justice!"

Magento smirked.

" **Now.** "

***BUZZZZ***

The sound was heard throughout the entire complex. It was one that would only be heard in the case of an emergency. One that would require the evacuation of all personnel.

And all prisoners.

Almost every cell door in the facility opened automatically. Once it did, every prisoner housed in the facility was free to exit their confinement. And once they did, they were greeted by the sight of a man in a cape having weapons aimed at him.

"Now is the time," Magento whispered to himself as he levitated above the ground. As he did so, he also tore the guns from the hand of the soldiers. he would not tolerate any interruptions.

" **My fellow mutants! I have come to liberate you!** "

The eyes of every mutant in the facility turned to the caped man floating above them. He was hard to miss. One particular pair of eyes belonged to a mutant with blue fur and amber eyes.

" **The humans imprisoned you out of fear. They fear your abilities. They fear your power. They fear their own weakness in relation to you!** "

Every word he spoke hung over every mutant onlooker. They were enchanted by the man they saw. And the inspiration he was giving them.

" **Tell me, how much more of this are you all willing to take? How much longer are willing to let the humans walk over us like bugs?** "

"Not anymore!"

"Screw them!"

"No one deserves this!"

Magento smiled at his onlookers. They were a mix of ethnicities, Japanese and Britannian alike. And all of them were united by mutation. And a common goal.

" **Then I come to you with an offer. Join my Brotherhood! Join my cause! Together, we can overthrow Britannia and other others that seek to supplant us. This world belongs to Mutants! And we will claim it!** "

The cheers and shouts from the former prisoners wall all that Magento needed to hear. He had more mutants to follow him.

"And as for you," Magento spoke now to the guards he had disarmed. All of them, the captain included, were on their knees in fear. They all looked to Magento, their eyes blazing with concern for their lives. "Do not stand in our way.

Magento crushed the guns and dropped the crumbled remains to the ground. He had no desire to kill needlessly. Mutants were better than humans. it was time to prove it.

"As for all of you, my mutant brothers and sisters, go to where all the lost find themselves. You will find the rest of us there. And you will have a place to be your true selves."

Cheering still, every mutant jumped and ran from their cells. They raced outside the door Magento had created. They intended to make use of their new freedom.

" _I take it everything has been successful so far_ ," Magento heard through his comm. It was Tachyon.

"So it would seem," Magento silently agreed. "It is time to claim the final piece."

Magento could hear the cheers and joyous shouts from his fellow mutants as they all ran outside. They would be more than capable of escaping on their own now. He had taken care of the guards on his way in, and Suzaku should be wiping the floor with the outside forces. C.C, Blink, and Tachyon could help the rest as they made their own escape.

Which meant that Magento could now focus on the final part of his mission. The main reason he had come.

It was time to break out an old friend.

* * *

Todoh had been meditating. The same way he often did. He kneeled on the floor, his breathing slowed to allow the oxygen to better flow through his body. To allow his energy to move more effectively through his body. This process was easier when he was under the sun, but there was nothing he would do about that now.

His peace was interrupted when he heard the sounds outside.

It started with shouts and screams. Then he heard the voice of a man. He seemed to be giving a speech, but the words were hard to hear through the wall.

"...fear...bugs... brotherhood..."

Those were the only words Todoh could make out. That was when he heard new noises. These were coming from his thick cell door

***Bam***

***Crash***

That was when he heard a scratching sound against his cell door. It sounded almost like putting a metal rod inside of a paper shredder. It was not a nice sound. Todoh had to cover his ears to keep his hearing intact.

That sounded continued to scream as the cell door was suddenly torn open. From the center. It was almost like the opening of a camera cover, a spiral untangling. The door itself was torn open, leaving a gaping hole one could walk right through.

On the other side of that hole was a person Todoh had never seen before. He wore a black bodysuit with purple gauntlets and boots, and he had a large black cape draped over his shoulders. On his head was a helmet that somewhat resembled a missile head. The helmet shrouded his face, leaving only a pair of striking violet eyes visible.

"Who are you?" Todoh asked calmly, not bothering to stand up. He did not know who this person was, but he was not about to be intimidated.

" **It has been a while, hasn't it Todoh?** " The figure asked. Todoh raised a brow.

"Am I supposed to know you?"

" **Yes, but that is a discussion for a different time. I would rather break you out without revealing myself just yet** ," the figure responded. He waved his hand, and suddenly the chain keeping Todoh in place came undone.

" **Come with me. We can break you out-** "

"I do not intend to escape."

The figure stopped in his tracks. His eyes were dead set on Todoh.

" **Excuse me?** "

"Escaping from this cell will not fix the problems outside. If anything, they might make everything worse."

" **What?** "

"No one has accomplished anything in the years since I escaped Prince Clovis. And my escape will not change anything. The people of Japan are doomed to rot under Britannia. Nothing that is done can change that."

The figure merely stared at Todoh. If the old general didn't know any better, he would assume his face was incredulous.

But then the man straightened himself out.

" **Japan may be doomed. But what about our people Todoh? Are you willing to doom them as well?** "

Todoh raised a brow. "Our people?"

" **Mutants. Extraordinary people like you and me. People who have ascended past humanity.** "

Todoh scoffed. "Is that what we're called now? I was already used to 'freak' and "monster'."

The man shook his head. "They insult us because they fear us, Todoh. They fear the power we hold. The truth that our existence apparent."

"Truth?"

" **Humanity's time is coming to an end. The day will come when Mutants rule this earth.** "

"And what makes you so sure this will come to pass?"

"Because it must. Failure means extinction. And besides..."

The figure lifted up his helmet. Todoh's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"You trained me yourself, sensei. I have an idea of how to achieve victory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I will be stopping for now. Lelouch and his cohorts have just completed their second successful attack against Britannia.
> 
> As for Suzaku, was anyone expecting the power he has? The mutant he is based on is called Armor in the comics. Her real name is Hisako Ichiki, and her power is described as a psionic energy exoskeleton body armor. That name is a mouthful, and I think it is fitting for Suzaku. He is known for being one of the world's best Knightmare pilots in canon, and now he can basically make his own on command.
> 
> And Akito is based on the character of Silver Samurai from the comic. He can create an unbreakable field around anything he touches. Anything he grabs onto becomes an indestructible weapon. The power in the comics is described as "the ability to generate a tachyon energy field from his body. He can focus this energy through anything he touches." Hence the name Akito chooses. Tachyon.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> This will now be a full story with an ending in sight. I'm looking forward to both the journey and the destination. I plan to have fun getting there.
> 
> Like I had said, this story will be slightly different from the original Rallying Cry, but it will follow the same basic plotline. Just a few details will be different.
> 
> Like the ones you just saw. Naoto is alive, and he is helping the Britannians for his own reasons. I'll reveal those reasons later on.
> 
> Also, Suzaku is working with Lelouch now. I always liked it when the Unholy Trinity (Lelouch, CC, and Suzaku) work together, so I decided to keep him with his childhood friend this time around. I'll reveal his mutation at a later date.
> 
> Finally, Euphemia isn't going to figure out who Lelouch is just yet. I'll be saving that for later. Also, the aspect of the helmet covering Magneto's face is something I took from some comics and the X-Men Evolution cartoon. I always did like that aspect, so I decided to implement it.
> 
> Anyway, leave me your thoughts in the reviews, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
